Uma noite de chuva
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Minha primeira fic Kurama&Hiei. Numa noite chuvosa muitos sentimentos poderão ser revelados. [Yaoi, lemon, Romance HxK]


**Uma noite de chuva**

**Por:**_Motoko Minamino/Mi-chan/_

_**Resumo: **Minha primeira fic Kurama&Hiei. Numa noite chuvosa muitos sentimentos poderão ser revelados. (Yaoi, lemon, romance HxK)_

Por que? Por que ele o excitava dessa maneira? O que fez sentir esse tipo de coisa justamente pelo único amigo que já teve? Por que desejava cada vez mais o toque suave, os lábios róseos e macios e o doce aroma de rosas que emanava aquela raposa maluca? Era isso que Hiei se perguntava depois de despertar de mais um sonho em que transava com Kurama. Estava suado, sua respiração e batimentos cadíacos descompassados, seu baixo-ventre latejava incomodamente. Depois de algum tempo lembrou-se de que estava na cerejeira do jardim dos Minamino, de frente para o quarto de Kurama.

A janela estava aberta e somente a fraca luz do luar iluminava o aposento. O koorime podia ver o ruivo em sua cama, adormecido, somente um leve lençol de seda vermelha cobria seu corpo, vestido apenas com uma confortável bermuda. Seu rosto parecia tão bonito e frágil que ninguém acreditaria que outrora ele fora um poderoso e sanguinário Youko, conhecido em todo Makai por ser um dos melhores e mais hábeis ladrões e com equivalente fama de amante excepcional.

Hiei ficou ali, admirando a face serena e o corpo delineado do ruivo adormecido até sentir fortes gotas d'água caírem sobre seu corpo, fazendo-o acordar de seus devaneios.

Ao ouvir um forte trovão não muito longe dali, Kurama despertara. Passou a mão por sobre os olhos, tentando espantar o sono, e olhou para o relógio em sua cômoda, que marcava 01:35am. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em direção à janela, discernindo com sua excelente visão um pequeno vulto por entre a frondosa cerejeira. Correu até a sacada para ter certeza do que vira.

–Hiei, não adianta se esconder,eu já te vi –disse ele não conseguindo conter um sorriso em seus lábios ao ver o koorime, completamente ensopado, entrando em seu quarto.

–Hn, e quem estava se escondendo, baka? –disse ele com seu costumeiro mau-humor, fitando os olhos verdes do ruivo.

–Desculpe, então estava fazendo o que ali? –perguntou ele astutamente, fazendo Hiei demorar um pouco a responder, tentando achar uma resposta viável.

–Estava entediado e decidi vir aqui, mas você já estava dormindo... –disse ele tentando manter seu tom costumeiramente frio e não olhar para o peito nu do ruivo.

–Entendo... –disse Kurama mexendo em seu armário e segundos depois estendendo-lhe uma toalha–Pegue, pode usá-la para se secar.

–Não preciso disso, estou bem assim –disse ele afastando a toalha de si e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

–Bem, não é bom você ficar ensopado assim... –disse Kurama com ar preocupado, fazendo o koorime olhar-lhe de esgrelha –Se você não que se secar, te seco eu –disse se aproximando de Hiei e passando freneticamente a toalha sobre os cabelos negros. Hiei deu um passo para trás, afastando-se do ruivo.

–Tá maluco kitsune! –disse ele tentando esconder o rubor em seu rosto –Dá aqui esse treco! –disse ele tomando a toalha das mãos de Kurama, que se esforçava para não ter um acesso de riso, e começou a se secar.

–Acho melhor você tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho –disse o ruivo observando as roupas encharcadas do outro –Senão você pode ficar doente...O banheiro é ali –disse apontando para uma porta marfim ao lado de seu armário –Pode usá-lo à vontade.

–E você acha que sou tão fraco a ponto de ficar doente assim tão facilmente? –perguntou o koorime olhando-o irritado.

–Claro que não... –disse Kurama abrindo um doce sorriso –Tome um banho bem quente e não se preocupe que daqui a pouco eu levo umas roupas para você vestir,ok? –disse ele guiando o koorime até o banheiro e fechando a porta, sem dar chance de resposta à Hiei.

–Hn...quem ele pensa que é pra ficar me dizendo o que fazer? –disse Hiei a si mesmo enquanto examinava o pequeno aposento.

Caminhou até a banheira, abriu a torneira, deixando-a encher d'água. Despiu-se de suas roupas ensopadas e entrou na banheira, sentindo-se estranhamente relaxado com toda aquela água quente à seu redor, sua cabeça envolta em pensamentos, até que uma leve batida na porta o fez perder a linha de raciocinio.

–Com licensa... –disse Kurama suavemente, adentrando o aposento com algumas peças de roupa em suas mãos. Não pôde deixar de admirar o belo físico do koorime. Só de imaginá-lo assim: inteiramente nu, em sua banheira... –Trouxe algumas roupas secas para você usar... –prosseguiu –Vou deixá-las aqui, tudo bem? –disse ele depositando-as em cima de uma mesinha –Te espero lá no quarto –disse ele sorrindo e fechando a porta.

Hiei saiu da banheira e,secando-se com a toalha, foi ver o que aquela raposa maluca lhe trouxera para vestir. Ao desdobrar as peças reparou que ali haviam uma camiseta negra e uma calça de moletom cinza, obviamente um tanto maiores que ele, que as vestiu assim mesmo. Terminando de vestir-se sentiu o mesmo aroma de rosas que emanava do corpo do kitsune. Aquele aroma que lhe despertava tanto desejo...

–É...até que serviu direitinho... –disse Kurama assim que Hiei saiu do banheiro, vendo que a camiseta lhe cobria até quase os joelhos e a calça teve de ser dobrada uma três vezes para servir, embora Hiei tivesse de puxá-la de tempos a tempos pois ela insistia em descer, e o koorime estava bem ciente de que não usava cueca.

–Hn... –respondeu Hiei envergonhando-se um pouco com o longo olhar que o ruivo lhe dispensara, mas sem perder o leve "que" de irritação em sua voz.

–Acho melhor não sair mais por hoje –disse o ruivo olhando para a chuva que caía pesadamente lá fora –Essa chuva não esta com jeito de que vai parar tão cedo...Bem, vamos dormir? –perguntou ele dando uma leve batida à seu lado na cama, como se estivesse chamando-o.

–O que você disse? Não vai me dizer que você quer que... –ao ver o aceno afirmativo de Kurama, Hiei arregalou os olhos assustado –NEM PENSAR, NÃO VOU DORMIR AÍ COM VOCÊ! –gritou ele tentando esconder o rubor em seu rosto.

Não que realmente não quisesse dormir junto do ruivo, porém sabia que se o fizesse não conseguiria responder por seus atos depois. Se só de estar próximo ao ruivo sentia uma imensa vontade de realizar certos sonhos que andava tendo por noites a fio, imagine só se dormisse na mesma cama que ele?

O ruivo olhou fundo naqueles olhos cor de rubi, aproximou-se dele, abaixando um pouco para lhe falar mais de perto.

–Pode ficar tranquilo que não vou te atacar... –disse ele com ar inocente, aproximando-se ainda mais de Hiei –...se você não quiser... –completou Kurama sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo o koorime arrepiar-se e encaram aqueles lindos olhos esmeralda. Será que Kurama havia dito o que ele achara que tinha?

–O que você quer dizer com isso, kits...-começou a dizer mas foi interrompido por Kurama que calou-o, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios.

–Que eu te quero, itooshii... –disse o ruivo com suavidade, aproximando seus lábios dos de Hiei e tomando-os com ternura.

Hiei sentiu-se aturdido, mas correspondeu ao beijo do ruivo. Suas línguas se acariciando lenta e deliciosamente, o doce perfume de Kurama inebriando pouco a pouco seus sentidos.

Durante quantas noites solitárias não sonhara desesperadamente com aquela boca macia e quente, aqueles braços delicados, agora em torno de seu pescoço e cintura, aquele perfume único, aquele corpo tão próximo ao seu... Como desejava que aquilo não fosse apenas mais um de seus sonhos e ao abrir os olhos não estivesse sozinho, dormindo num lugar qualquer.

Kurama se surpreendera em como seu pequeno koorime beijava bem. O ruivo sentia uma espécie de fogo queimando em seu interior. Não aguentava mais, cada movimento de Hiei lhe provocava uma excitação tão grande...Nunca sentira isso por ninguém, nem em sua vida de Youko, nem de humano. Precisava do koorime de qualquer maneira.

Já havia percebido que Hiei correspondia à seus sentimentos, porém o koorime não iria admitir isso a ninguém, nem a si mesmo. Por isso Kurama usou toda sua esperteza de Youko milenar para fazer com que Hiei descobrisse o que sentia e aparentemente havia surtido efeito. Só faltava o último passo. Delicadamente parou o acalorado beijo e olhou carinhosamente para Hiei, que tinha os lábios tão rubros quanto as jóias em seu olhos.

–Sabia que você beija muito bem, itooshii? –comentou ele fazendo o pequeno koorime enrubescer –Você nem imagina o quanto eu sonhei com esse beijo...

–E-Eu também Kurama –disse o koorime quase num sussurro, fazendo o ruivo surpreender-se com o que ouvira.

–Eu te amo, Hiei. Sempre te amei, mas tive medo de que você me rejeitasse e sumisse da minha vida –disse ele olhando fixamente para os olhos rubros de Hiei, tentando ler o que se passava em sua mente.

–Por que eu sumiria? –perguntou ele, mas ao invés da costumeira grosseria, sua voz saiu tranquila e até carinhosa.

–Ah, por nojo talvez... –disse Kurama que, mesmo com toda sua inteligência, fora pego de surpresa com a pergunta e também com o tom de voz que Hiei usara.

–Baka, eu nunca sentiria nojo de você –disse ele carinhosamente –nunca...

–Hiei...passe essa noite comigo...por favor... –acrescentou ele ao notar a hesitação nos olhos de Hiei, que algum tempo depois assentiu com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso de Kurama que o abraçou –Só não podemos fazer muito barulho, senão minha mãe pode acordar –sussurrou ele no ouvido do koorime que arrepiou-se.

–Uhm, hum –concordou Hiei sentindo a respiração de Kurama próximo à sua testa. Esticou-se um pouco e timidamente colou seus lábios aos do ruivo, que correspondeu imediatamente ao beijo, fazendo-os deitarem na cama.

O ruivo começou a tirar a camiseta de Hiei e tornou a beijá-lo lascivamente

–Você já fez...? –perguntou ele ao ver que o koorime ainda hesitava em corresponder suas carícias.

Hiei balançou a cabeça negativamente, um tanto sem-graça.

–Bem...na verdade eu também não, pelo menos não com esse corpo...Fique tranquilo...não vou te machucar –disse ele sorrindo docemente enquanto terminava de tirar a camiseta de Hiei e jogá-la num canto qualquer do aposento.

O koorime gemia baixinho enquanto Kurama beijava-lhe o pescoço e sugava-lhe delicadamente os mamilos. Foi descendo, traçando um caminho imaginário, até chegar ao cós da calça, onde Hiei gemeu um pouco mais alto quando a língua quente do ruivo entrou em contato com sua pele. Kurama subiu e beijou-lhe os lábios enquanto sua mão descia pelo corpo do koorime até apertar-lhe o sexo rijo, coberto ainda pelo tecido, fazendo Hiei soltar um longo suspiro.

Aquele ar de inocência presente em Hiei deixava o ruivo morrendo de desejo. Há quanto tempo sonhava com aquela situação: Hiei, em sua cama, sentindo prazer nas carícias que ele fazia, correspondendo aos seus sentimentos. Se pudesse faria com que a noite não acabasse nunca, por isso faria de tudo para tornar aqueles momentos inesquecíveis.

Num rápido movimento a calça que o koorine usava foi ao chão e Kurama parou momentaneamente para observar o corpo nu sob o seu. Tirou o shorts que vestia e Hiei olhou desejosamente para o corpo à sua frente. As formas delicadas, o maravilhoso perfume que desprendia do corpo do kitsune, tudo isso só serviu para aumentar o desejo do koorime, que puxou Kurama para um beijo lânguido, acariciando cada pedaço do corpo do ruivo, que gemia e murmurava baixinho palavras excitantes em seu ouvido.

Descendo um pouco o corpo, o ruivo parou de frente ao membro do koorime, abocanhando-o de uma vez, fazendo Hiei cerrar os dentes e agarrar fortemente o lençol vermelho abaixo de si para não soltar um alto gemido, pois se o fizesse a mãe do ruivo poderia aparecer e acabar com aquele momento. E o koorime não queria isso, obviamente.

Kurama foi sugando voluptuosamente o sexo do outro até que, com um gemido rouco, Hiei chegou à seu clímax, inundando os lábios do ruivo com seu líquido morno.

O ruivo olhou carinhosamente para Hiei, abrindo-lhe mais as pernas e molhando um de seus dedos.

–Posso? –perguntou ele com a voz profunda, já não aguentando mais de tesão.

Meio apreensivo, Hiei concordou, dando um gemido de dor ao sentir-se invadido pelo dedo do ruivo.

–Relaxe...eu disse que não vou te machucar,não disse? –disse ele beijando-o brevemente enquanto enfiava mais um dedo, fazendo Hiei agarrar com um pouco mais de força o lençol em suas mãos.

Devagar, o ruivo introduziu-se em Hiei, que mordeu os lábios para segurar um grito de desconforto. Começou com movimentos leves, para que seu pequeno amante se acostumasse à sensação. Depois pegou no membro do koorime, estimulando-o no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos que se aprofundavam cada vez mais. Ambos gemiam e se contorciam de prazer, parecia que o fato iminente de alguém poder pegá-los no flagra só os estimulavam ainda mais. Os corpos nus, cobertos de suor, se movimentavam como um só.

Minutos depois ambos chagaram ao clímax. Kurama sorriu ao ver a cara satisfeita de Hiei e deu-lhe um suave beijo, deitando-se ao seu lado em seguida. Não eram necessárias palavras, seus rostos indicavam claramente o que sentiam. Olharam para a janela molhada de chuva, que continuava a cair sem trégua lá fora. Kurama abraçou Hiei fortemente, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

–Posso te ensinar mais coisas, se você quiser...

–Pode mesmo? –perguntou o koorime com ar questionador.

–Claro que sim itooshii, mas somente se você continuar a vir aqui toda noite... –disse ele soltando um breve bocejo –Bem, falamos sobre isso depois, que tal dormirmos um pouco?

–Até que não é má idéia –disse Hiei passando a mão pelos olhos, fechando-os em seguida, aninhando-se no peito de Kurama, que sorriu ao ver o lindo rosto do koorime adormecido.

–Até amanhã itooshii... –murmurou o ruivo dando-lhe um beijo na testa, ajeitando-se melhor no travesseiro, cobrindo-os com o edredom e fechando os olhos em seguida.

Dormiram abraçados, sorrisos de satisfação se faziam presentes em seus rostos. O único barulho que se ouvia era o da chuva, que acabara sendo responsável pelo início de um lindo romance.

**Owari

* * *

**

_**Comentários da autora: **Yeah! Minha primeira fic Kurama & Hiei emocionada. Nem sei por que acabou saíndo um lemon...até que ficou levinho..._

_Como é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles foi bem complicado pegar o jeito de cada um, por isso se não ficou parecido não me apedrejem pois eu tentei, tá?_

_Sempre tive a maior vontade de escrever sobre eles mas até então não tinha encontrado coragem._

_Muita gente que acompanha minhas fics devem ter estranhado a mudança de casal...até agora eu só escrevia sobre Hyoga & Shun...bem...digamos que estou tentando escrever sobre outros casais que eu gosto._

_Dedico essa fic à Pandora Amamiya(as primeiras fics HxK q li eram dela) e a todas as fãs de Hiei&Kurama yaoi_

_Kissus para todos e esperam pois mais novidades virão por aí._

_Motoko Minamino /Mi-chan/ _

_Que ama ler fics em que seu "priminho" fica com o Hiei._


End file.
